Vertically adjustable basketball backboards facilitate use of a basketball court by different age groups. The support for the backboard and rim needs to be structurally sound because of the tendency of players to hang on the rim during a slam dunk. Slide mechanisms affording vertical adjustment of the backboard have been commonly used, some with screw drives to effect the desired adjustment. Screw drives require considerable torquing effort, require lubrication, tend to wear and need to be replaced when they become worn. The screw in such construction carries the full weight of the adjustable backboard and its attachments, thus accelerating wear.